


Kiss me so I can forget.

by Ja_Levi



Series: Dysfunctional but it works [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Feelings, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Summary: Forgetting is the six stage of any grief. It just needs a push to happen.In which Diego and Five suck with love, and there's only each other to depend on.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Series: Dysfunctional but it works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Kiss me so I can forget.

Diego looks into his coffee cup with a tilted head, a frown on his lips. He doesn't even raise his gaze when he hears leather on the stone pavement behind him. There's shuffling for a moment before Five gets comfortable on the floor, not complaining about his shorts getting covered in white dust from the ground.

There's a thick layer of silence above their heads before Five breaks it, leaning back a little, resting his body weight onto his arms, which are firmly planted onto the ground. "I know that you're in a slump, Diego. I also know that thinking about that...spying witch won't do you one single ounce of good."

Letting out a low grunt, Diego glances at his brother. "If you're going to tell me that she's just another brick in the wall, I'm going to stab you. Save your words of 'comfort' for Luther. He's the one who's pining over his sister, who's gotten married while knowing how he feels. Again."

Sitting up properly, Five rolls his eyes slightly. "I'm not here to comfort you, you fucking vigilante. Not anymore, anyway. You've made me decide to change my mind. Since you want to be hostile, I'll be indifferent. Now, do you have a couple of dollars? I need some coffee. Some that won't actually poison me."

Scoffing, Diego reaches into his pocket and grabs a few coins. He then pulls the coins out of his pocket and he throws them at Five, hearing him let out an 'Ack!' Annoyance spikes inside of Five and he stands up, glaring at his brother. "What the fuck is your problem? I don't know why you always act like this when a woman is pissed off at you! The reason you always lose your fuck buddies is on you!"

Diego can't stop himself from leaping to his feet, his fingers twitching. "Excuse me? Run that by me again. It's my fault? So, they're never the one to blame? Okay, fine. What exactly do I do that pushes them away? Tell me what the fuck I do."

Five's eyes flash with a white light, taking a step closer to his brother. "You lie. You pretend. You try and act like you're protecting them, but you don't actually give a shit. You fuck them and then you hate them. Then you act like a lost puppy when they leave. That's 'what the fuck' you do."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Diego glares at Five. "What? I don't lie. Never. I tell them everything that's fucked up with me. I tell them that I'm not all there, I tell them I've lost some of my mind. It's them that fuck me and then hate me. I want love. I want someone to give a shit. They bang me and then leave. I try, Five. I fucking try. At least I didn't fall in love with a fucking mannequin!"

Lurching forwards, Five grabs Diego's collar, tugging him down to his level. "At least Dolores didn't leave like your cockwarmers do," he hisses, his voice dripping with poison. Disbelief and frustration fills Diego's eyes. "She couldn't fucking move! Not only was she an inanimate object, but she didn't even have any fucking legs!"

A roar of fury leaves Five and he shoves Diego down onto the floor, swiftly placing his hands at his brother's throat. "I'll make sure that /you/ don't have any fucking legs if you keep talking shit! You mother fucker!" Fire flickers into Diego's eyes and he tries to push the other off of him, but Five is on top of his chest, digging his heels into Diego's sides.

Five tightens his hands around Diego's throat. "Stop projecting your insecurity onto me, Mister 'Mummy Issues.' I'm sorry that you feel the need to wallow in self pity because some half decent lay broke what's left of your heart, but stop trying to seem bigger, better, above me. If you can sulk over a girl you slept with once, then you can't judge me on who or /what/ I fell in love with. That's fucked up. So, so fucked up. And it's shallow."

There are tears welling in Five's eyes and Diego realises that they're both just as fucked in the head about love. Diego taps Five's wrist and soon enough Five lets go of his throat. "Five, I...I'm not judging you. You said that I can't judge, and I agree with that. I can't. I'm sorry. But you can't...you can't say shit either. Because that's not fair either."

Sniffling, Five nods, wiping his eyes before he can let those tears slip down his face as he shuffles slightly down to sit on Diego's legs instead of his chest. "Ugh, what a stupid hormonal teenage body. Okay, fine. I won't say shit." Moving himself into a sitting up position, Diego lets out a small sigh. "Hey, what's wrong? This isn't something that happens with you. You don't just cry."

Five looks away from Diego. "I didn't cry."  
"You were about to."  
"Fuck off."  
"Five, stop it. I'm not being hostile here. What's got you teary eyed?" Swallowing and clearing his throat, Five looks at his brother. "I just...miss her. Dolores. You are right, in a way. She wasn't alive. She didn't love me. I guess that I just wanted to be loved as well. I've lived fifty eight years, Diego. And I've been alone for forty five of them. I guess I feel like you're selfish. Cruel. Like you shouldn't feel sad. Yet you're entitled to it, and we're both just fucked up about feelings."

A short laugh leaves Diego. "Yeah, I guess so. I wish I didn't have to miss them like I do." Five sighs and shuffles weakly while still resting on top of Diego's legs. "And I wish that I didn't have to remember her." Diego slowly moves a hand to Five's neck, eyes full of sympathy when Five tears up once again.

Before he can stop it, Five starts to cry. "I miss her. I miss Dolores. I miss Mum. I miss Pogo. I miss being a kid. Why did I have to go and fuck myself up? I miss not being a killer. I miss feeling guilty at killing. I miss-" A sob cuts him off and Diego wraps his arms around the other male, one hand still resting against Five's neck. "Hey, Five, hey. Come on, buddy, you've been through a lot. Let it out. Cry."

Five attempts to snarl at Diego but then Diego rubs his skin with his thumb. "I don't...need your permission to cry, damn it."  
"But you want the permission. It's okay to want permission. Just let it out." Rolling his damp eyes, Five murmurs. "Shut up."  
"I'm just trying to help -" Sniffling and letting his deliriously emotional mind take over, Five leans into Diego's touch. "I said shut up, Spandex," Five comments before he leans closer to Diego, pressing his lips against Diego's.

It's a messy yet gentle kiss. There's definitely tears on Diego's face that must've fallen from Five's own face. Diego doesn't pull away first; it's Five that breaks the kiss. "Why didn't you push me away?"  
"Because I needed that just as much as you did. We both just need to...forget things." Holding back a short snicker, Five looks into Diego's calm gaze. "Yeah? Well, I need another. Blank me out, Diego. Let me forget everything. Just for a while. Kiss me again."

Humming, Diego leans closer like Five did just moments before, his hand gently resting on Five's throat. "Kissing only though. You're still in a kids body and I'm not a paedophile. I am fucked up, but not enough to fuck a child." A genuinely amused snort leaves Five. "I'm not a child, more like a teenager, but either way your moral ambiguity is duly noted," he mumbles before Diego meets his lips once again.


End file.
